Accidental Involvement
by LukeShaehl
Summary: A half demon from the past gets flung into the future after an accident with a powerful jewel having unexpected results on a modern schoolgirl. As he struggles to adapt to this new world both he and the girl find themselves caught up in a deadly plot.


**Accidental Involvement**

**Summary: **A half-demon from the past gets flung into the future after an accident with a powerful jewel having unexpected results on a modern schoolgirl. As he struggles to adapt to this strange new world both he and the girl find themselves caught up in a deadly plot.

**A/N: **Welcome to my new story, Accidental Involvement. I've been having this idea cooped up in my head for a while now and I've finally gotten around to acting on it. I fully expect you people to shower me with limitless praise, reviews and while you're at it you can tell all your friends as well, Shaehl commands it! All seriousness aside, constructive feedback would be appreciated as my main reason for writing fan-fiction is to improve my writing skills so I'll need you guys to tell me what I'm doing wrong. Anyway on to the Best Story Ever!(Accidental Involvement will be referred to as such from this point on... Or else.)

**Warning: **You may experience intense feelings of jealousy, depression and/or gratitude after you read _The Best Story Ever _and realize how great I am. If you don't think I or _The Best Story Ever _is great, you are wrong.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with the manga/anime of same name.)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One:**

Seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi ran a delicate hand through her long, raven tresses and let out an annoyed sigh as she turned off the television. Nothing good was on. Nothing good was _ever _on. The only channel they got in Japan was owned by the government and everything on it was propaganda that they tried to brainwash you with from the minute you're born.

'_I swear, if I hear another song about conformity I'll go crazy.' _She thought bitterly. Things had been getting progressively worse ever since she was five as the government became more oppressive every year. Pretty much all forms of media had been turned into political tools to keep the masses blissfully unaware of what was going on around them. Individualism was taboo and crime was dealt with in the strictest manner, unless of course you happened to be in a position of power or wealth. Then it was conveniently over-looked.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk!" Kagome called out as she made her way towards the door. She lived with her, mother, little brother and grandfather in Tokyo on a shrine that had been in the family for generations. The actual living space wasn't that large, but there were a few outbuildings and decent yard, which was more than could be said for most of the residents of the over-populated city.

"Alright dear, but don't be gone too long, dinner is almost ready!" Her mother replied cheerfully from the kitchen.

Once outside Kagome started off for the massive tree, Goshinboku, when the slightly obese form of her cat caught her eye. The feline was chasing what she guessed was a mouse and ended up entering the well house, a small wooden shed which contained the ancient bone-eaters well. Changing her course, the schoolgirl went in after her cat so as to prevent the clueless creature from getting himself trapped in the well. Darkness permeated the air inside the shed and the musty aroma of damp, old wood filled her nose.

"Buyo?" She said into the silence, getting no reply.

'_Maybe he _did _fall into the well.' _It was an unpleasant thought to say the least. She happened to like the cat, even if it was a little dimwitted, and somehow the prospect of having to retrieve it from the well's shadowy depths didn't thrill her. Planting both hands on the wooden railing Kagome leaned forward and peered into pit before her. _'I don't see Buyo, but then again I can't see anything…'_

A tingling sensation brought her attention down to her hands. The feeling grew and to her surprise the railing on which her hands were located began to glow faintly pink. She let out a startled squeak and immediately tried to jerk her hands away only to find that she seemed to be paralyzed. Growing increasingly frightened and still unable to move, Kagome watched with horror as the pink light intensified to the point that the whole area was bathed in its unnatural warmth.

The tingling in her hands soon became painful and the feeling seemed to spread throughout her whole body. Loud rumbling filled the room as the rose colored light was suddenly replaced by a violent explosion that tore through the feeble walls of the well house and roughly hurled Kagome to the ground. Waves of pain crashed over her and she was quickly buried under heaps of wood and debris while her mind slipped into the welcome reprieve of unconsciousness. Before the pain induced slumber took her completely, she noted with sense of distant surprise that she wasn't the only one buried under the shed's remains.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Perceptive, amber eyes narrowed slightly in concentration, prepared to take in even the slightest twitch of muscle as they settled upon the grotesque form of an unnaturally large raven-like bird. The creature was a demon, but only a lesser demon and though Inuyasha didn't doubt that he could shred the thing with ease under normal circumstances, these were not normal circumstances. Rumors had been circulating that the fabled Jewel of Four Souls, or Sacred Jewel, had been found once again and since then demons from all over the lands had been trying to take it into their possession.

It was said that the Jewel had immense power and could greatly enhance the strength and ability of its owner or even grant a wish. As for himself, he hoped to use the Jewel to purge his human blood and become full demon. Being half dog-demon, Inuyasha had lived under the ever present threat of death since his early childhood when his mother died. Youkai hated him for his human blood while at the same time humans feared and despised him for his demon blood; he really didn't know how he'd managed to stay alive when he was younger. One thing was certain though, once he had the Jewel no one would dare get in his way. All he had to do was gut the disgusting bird before him and retrieve the Jewel from its carcass, a task that he was more than capable of regardless of the fact that the thing had consumed the treasured item.

A beam of moonlight peaked out from a break in the veil of clouds, lighting the clearing where they stood and casting an almost ethereal gleam on the long, silvery-white hair flowing down his back. Keeping a tight, clawed, grip on the hilt of the massive fang-like sword held threateningly in front of him, Inuyasha decided he'd had enough of staring down the beady-eyed bird. With inhuman speed and grace, the hanyou launched himself toward his target. The sound of heavy flapping filled the air as the bird lifted its hideous wings and concluded that flight was the best option concerning the greater predator coming after him. In the blink of an eye the creature was airborne and attempting to escape the angry dog-demon.

'_I don't think so.' _Thought Inuyasha as he redirected his momentum by pushing off the ground in a massive leap that brought him up to the fleeing bird with ease. Letting out a low growl he swung his sword, Tetsusaiga, in a smooth horizontal sweep which effectively forced the raven-demon to stop its retreat. This gave Inuyasha time to fall back to the ground before taking another jump.

Standing unnoticed within the shroud of trees surrounding the clearing where Inuyasha was pursuing the lesser demon, was the stoic form of Sesshoumaru. The mighty full-demon half-brother of Inuyasha watched the battle before him with mild amusement. Though he would never admit it, Sesshoumaru was often present during the many fights Inuyasha would find himself in. He had even intervened from time to time when his brother would have otherwise ended up dead. Inuyasha, of course, didn't know this and that was just how the demon-lord wanted it to stay. He himself didn't even know why he felt compelled to watch over the half-breed who he professed to despise.

'_Or perhaps I simply don't wish to admit the reason?' _A disconcerting notion indeed.

Not wishing to dwell any longer on that train of thought the Lord of the Western lands again began to study the fight. It would be over soon he mused. Inuyasha had grown strong over the years and though he was only half-demon, the blood of their father ran through his veins and that coupled with constant training and sheer determination made him a formidable opponent. There was still a long way to go before he could even pose a threat to Sesshoumaru, but a lesser youkai such as that bird had no chance, even if it was enhanced by the power of the Sacred Jewel. Yes, the hanyou was old enough to look after himself now. There hadn't been a need to interfere on his brother's behalf for a long while and as far as he was concerned any obligation to protect his sibling had been fulfilled. Inuyasha would be on his own now.

A glimmer of light amongst the blanket of night caught his eye as he was about to turn away. Inuyasha was in mid-lunge, preparing to land the killing blow and the demon was in no position to dodge. The bright yellow aura that wrapped itself around his brother's sword did not go unobserved by Sesshoumaru.

"So little brother, you have begun to master Tetsusaiga_." _He said under his breath.

Tetsusaiga was a blade forged from one of his father's fangs by a legendary demon blacksmith, It was a sword of unparalleled strength and was said to posses the ability to slay a hundred demons in one blow. Their father had been one of the greatest demon-lords in existence and when he died he left each of his sons a sword. Inuyasha had received the Tetsusaiga while Sesshoumaru had received the healing blade, Tenseiga. At first, he had resented his father for leaving him with what he thought was a useless blade, for of what use could a weapon that cannot kill possibly be? Believing that he deserved Tetsusaiga far more than his half-brother, Sesshoumaru had attempted to take the sword of destruction for himself only to find that the barrier on Tetsusaiga would not allow him to wield it. The whole situation irritated him greatly, but he had stopped caring long ago. After all, why would he need such a sword when his power was already unrivaled?

Inuyasha's mouth twisted into an arrogant smirk as the bird creature futilely tried to avoid the fang-like blade that was quickly closing in on its chest. The thing had led him on quite a chase, but there would be no escaping him now. Focusing on the demonic-aura of his sword, Inuyasha noted with satisfaction as the blade responded and a bright yellow flame encircled it. Tetsusaiga slid easily through feather and flesh as energy erupted from the sword and the raven-demon began to disintegrate. A loud cracking sound reached his sensitive ears and an unexpected jolt of pain rolled through his body as his weapon connected with something hard.

'_The Jewel…' _He thought to himself, grimacing as another wave of pain, this time accompanied by a flash of intense pink light, assaulted him. Though he was still airborne from his lunge, he was not falling back down. Instead it seemed as if he was frozen in place with his sword partially embedded within the Sacred Jewel.

The yellow of Tetsusaiga clashed against the rapidly growing pink of the Jewel, effectively lighting the entire clearing above which they were suspended. Inuyasha wasn't sure what would happen if the Jewel was destroyed by his sword, but somehow he knew it would hurt. Still unable to move, he watched on helplessly as another crack appeared on the smooth surface of the pearl-like gem, followed by foreboding streaks of energy shooting out of the place where Tetsusaiga touched it. Bright light burst from the Jewel and his sword as both reached the breaking point and exploded. Inuyasha blacked out as agonizing pain began to scream at him from every point on his speedily falling body. A loud crash echoed through the night when the hanyou collided with an ancient well situated beneath him, causing the entire structure to collapse around him as he fell into its dry depths.

Sesshoumaru quietly emerged from his place in the trees and with one swift leap was standing before the destroyed well. His eyes betrayed no emotion as he peered into the pit. Inuyasha was not there. Nor was Tetsusaiga or the Jewel, though he knew why those items would be absent. How did he manage to disappear entirely? Surely if the explosion had completely incinerated him, it would have done so before he obliterated the well. '_What have you managed to get yourself into this time brother?'_

A rumor he had once heard came to mind about a certain well in this area. It was called the bone-eaters well and was supposedly used to dispose of the bones of dead demons that attacked the nearby village. No one really knew why the bones disappeared, just that they did. The only clue as to what made this well special was the fact that it had been made out wood from the Goshinboku, a legendary tree which was said to have been around for countless ages. It was the only explanation Sesshoumaru could think of for the reason behind his brother's disappearance. The well was naturally enchanted and with all the energy that had been pouring out of the Sacred Jewel… the demon lord didn't think he'd be seeing the half-breed anytime soon or ever for that matter. So why didn't the prospect of never having to deal with his annoying half-brother again make him happy?

* * *

**A/N: **That's the first chapter. The next few might be a little slow in coming until I get things sorted out. If you notice any mistakes or things you think are a little off, don't hesitate to tell me. 


End file.
